


Vestiges

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Angst, BDSM, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Pleasure Planet, Season/Series 10, Sex, alien possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded on a pleasure planet, Cam and Vala take the opportunity to enjoy some bondage sex, with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vestiges

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Mitchell and Vala from [The Fourth Way Mitchell Found Out About O'Neill and Jackson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13385/chapters/17149).
> 
> Prompt from Karmageddon: Cameron Mitchell/Vala Mal Doran, BDSM gone wrong.

Stranded on a pleasure planet, at least six hours before their ship would be back in communications range, any kind of suite they wanted offered by friendly-to-the-point-of-obsequious city elders who were terribly sorry they'd never mentioned the problem with space piracy in the neighborhood and really hoped their new friends wouldn't have _too_ much trouble getting their beaming module back. You could only chuckle over the dark irony of pirates _beaming_ the beaming module right out of your ship, and speculate on why they didn't opt for, say, a hyperspace drive or something else they _didn't_ have, for so long. And, as Vala unsurprisingly pointed out, there was that fantasy of Cam's to consider. They took the suite.

It should have been great. Cam had been spending nights in Vala's quarters for months, sleeping with her without _sleeping_ with her, their private intimacy a secret known only to them. They weren't in love. Their attraction and friendship were served better by easygoing closeness than by sex. Massages, hair-brushing, curling up together through the long dark hours for company and comfort -- it worked for them. They shared life stories. They shared fantasies. Vala had heard almost all of Cam's sexual fantasies, including the ones about clamps and suspension harnesses and vibrating dildos and floggers. She'd rustled up porn for him to watch. She had experience, and knew Cam's body as well as he did, and Cam trusted her. And for a while it _was_ great.

It was beyond great. The immobility, the tight press of leather and rope, the taste of rubber, the bite of clamps from nipples to hipbones, the stroke of lashes across his ass. The penetration sent him into orbit and kept him there, vibrating into his prostate and his testicles and up through his intestines. The paradoxically tender caress of light fingertips over his lips and his cockhead made him whine with unbearable pleasure. The more he writhed, the more it hurt, slender chains pulling taut between cock ring and ankles. The more it hurt, the better it felt. When she finally freed his dick so that he could come and smacked the lashes up into his spread, exposed groin, he orgasmed so hard he passed out in the middle of a shout. When he came around, limp as a noodle and deliciously aching from scalp to toes, she had already lowered him to the padded floor and undone the buckles so he could get himself untangled from the harness.

And then it wasn't so great, because he found her curled up in the corner, shaking, with tears on her cheeks.

"Oh, fuck," he breathed, realizing. "Oh, honey -- oh, baby," going down to his knees, gathering her up. "I never thought. I am such a -- " There wasn't a word for this level of stupid, thoughtless, careless, selfish. "Crap."

"I knew I wouldn't _enjoy_ enjoy it," she said, a muffled slur against his bare chest, tears and snot mixing with the sweat. "But I wanted you to have the pleasure you dreamed about. You'd never seek it out on your own planet. I thought it would be -- I didn't know -- I didn't know -- "

"Didn't know what, baby?" he asked, rocking her, stroking her hair.

"That part of her is still in me," she said, looking up at him, eyes darker and more anguished than he'd ever seen them, than he hoped he'd ever, ever see them again. "Because I did enjoy it."


End file.
